Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 8
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (5th, 89 points) | final_result = 12th, 107 points | prev = 7 | next = 9 }} Denmark took part in the 8th edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina. The country was represented by Nabiha with the song "Bang that Drum". The entry was selected via the fourth edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix hosted by the broadcaster of the country, Danmarks Radio (DR). The song got the 12th place in the final with 107 points. Before North Vision During the 3rd edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix, DR announced the format of the following edition which would be similar to most of the national selections; ten acts including nine Danish acts and one foreigner. Although DR had already announced the format of the selection process, the confirmation of the country didn't come as early as before. Being one of the last countries to confirm, Denmark confirmed their participation on 8 March 2014. It was also announced that a small concert would be held in Copenhagen where several North Vision artists would perform including Medina, Jenni Vartiainen, Tone Damli, Inna, Esma and Lozano and more. Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 04 Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 04 was the 4th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 8. Hosted by Medina, ten songs competed in the selection which consisted of one final held at the Ballerup Super Arena in Ballerup. The schedule of the selection was announced by the broadcaster on 9 March 2014 with the songs of the selection being presented between 17 and 26 March 2014. Final The final of the selection took place between 1 and 17 April 2014 at the Ballerup Super Arena in Ballerup. The ten songs of the selection competed in the final. "Bang that Drum" performed by Nabiha was selected as the winner by an international jury voting. Italic Foreign act selected by the jury members from DR. At North Vision At the allocation drawn, Denmark was drawn to perform in the second half of the first semi-final. Nabiha performed last in the semi-final and during the semi-final results, Denmark was announced as the fifth qualifier. At the press conference of the first semi-final qualifiers, Nabiha picked the 12th position for the grand final following Andorra and preceding the United Kingdom. Denmark got the 12th place and scored 107 points getting one set of 12 points from Romania. In the awards for the edition, "Bang that Drum" was nominated in two categories: for the Best Northern and Best Dance/R&B song, with the song winning the latter one. Both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast by DR. Ole Tøpholm was the final television commentator for fourth time. Mads Vangsø and Ulla Essendrop served as the semi-finals television commentator and the radio commentator respectively. Natasha Thomas was the spokesperson that announced the Danish voting in the final. Voting Points awarded to Denmark Points awarded by Denmark Split voting results See also * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 8 Category:NVSC 8 countries